More Than Treasure
by Nemo120
Summary: Treasure Island meets Glee. Blaine is a pirate planning mutiny, what will happen after Kurt finds out? NC17, OOC, very slashy.


Author's note: It has been a while – I have two more Glee fanfics to finish from 2010. Due to some life events I had little time to focus on fanfic. Now I have some free time, and yet my writing muses have compelled me to write a Kurt/Blaine version of Treasure Island by Stevenson (for better or worse!) I am replacing the character of Jim Hawkins with Kurt and Long John Silver with Blaine. I know, this could go totally crackfic but what the heck. I am also changing the age difference: Kurt is 18, Blaine is 30.

There will be original characters from Treasure Island as well as more Glee characters. The basic premise is relatively the same as the book, except that instead of the original mentor/son relationship between Silver and Jim, there is a romantic relationship between them (Blaine/Kurt). Kurt is unaware that Blaine is a pirate organizing a mutiny, and Blaine does not expect to fall for his ship mate. The betrayal when Kurt finds out cuts deep. I will be taking liberties with the rest of the plot and as always, I own nothing from Glee or Treasure Island.  
Chapter one starts off with Kurt in the future having a flashback, and following chapters will start at the beginning and make their way back to the present. Thank you for reading.

_"You don't want this now Kurt." Blaine's eyes met and held his, "You don't know…"_

Kurt made his decision, moving in to press his lips to Blaine's. It was a chaste kiss, the merest parting of lips and mingling of breath.

"Yes, God yes, I do," Kurt answered, his hand moving up to touch the man's jaw. He eyes locked with Blaine's and then he was crushed, held so tightly to Blaine's chest that his breath left him. They kissed with equal passion, Kurt tangling his fingers into Blaine's hair, loving the texture.

Blaine rose to kick the chair away and yanked Kurt's shirt over his head. Kneeling, he drew them back together and Kurt held on as he was lowered to the floor. He was trapped between the deck and the man above him, overwhelmed by heat and desperate want. Their hips pressed tightly together and every shudder, every breath would cause them to shift. It was maddening.

Kurt was arching up into Blaine, seeking more pressure, more friction. Blaine rose to his knees again, one hand holding Kurt steady, the other taking turns unstrapping their belts and deftly taking off their britches. Blaine pushed Kurt's knee up to his chest and stroked down between Kurt's cheeks. They circled his hole, but Blaine did not press in, only rubbed and kneaded until he felt the younger man ease.

Kurt gasped when two fingers entered him, arching up but fighting the instinct to pull away. Blaine groaned as he pushed further, twisting and prodding so deep that Kurt thought he would draw out his heart.

"Oh! Oh…God, I...," Kurt cried, eyes clenching shut.

Blaine removed his fingers and released his leg, placing his palm on Kurt's stomach once more.

"Stay easy, keep your eyes closed."

Blaine leaned across to open one of the drawers beneath his bed while Kurt listened. Then his legs were lifted and parted, Blaine's bare knees slid up to cradle his hips.

"Blaine?" he called.

"Shhh….take it easy."

It was hard to do; the feeling of something wet and cool drizzling onto his hole startled him. Blaine's fingers returned, pushing in and out again – this time easier with the oil coating. When Blaine grabbed his knee up to finger more deeply, Kurt cracked his eyes to look at the man's face.

He almost wished he hadn't, but now he could not look away. Blaine's gaze was cast down to where his fingers breached him: dark, dangerous, and so hungry. Blaine removed his hand and leaned forward, his mouth falling open as he pushed in until Kurt screamed.

The pain was white hot. It stole Kurt's breath, broke his composure, and tears ran down his temples. It did not end either but moved onward, upward, until he felt Blaine's hips against him. He bit his lip, hard, harder still, desperately seeking another point of focus. Swallowing his cries only made them more pitiful, whining and keening until he felt Blaine touch his chin.  
"Breathe shhh. I will make it quick." And he moved.

Kurt shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle his wail. Blaine pulled it away and kissed him, thrusting into him slow and steady. Kurt concentrated on the tremor in Blaine's arms, the flex of his thighs and the kiss that went on and on. It worked at last; their presence distracted him. The burn of Blaine's penetration lessened and his body responded by relaxing incrementally. He felt Blaine moan, the vibration tickling his lips. A pressure which had blinded him with pain began to build into something more and Kurt let his head roll to the side, offering more.

With the next thrust Kurt opened his eyes and found his vision crowded with tangled strands of dark brown hair falling across his face. On the next, there was a flare of heat, low in his middle. He turned to Blaine's neck, gasping, as the flare grew brighter with each slide of Blaine's cock.

"Hell," Blaine muttered, his gaze raking Kurt's body from his face down to where their bodies met. He bent back over the boy's body, balanced on one elbow beside Kurt's head. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulder, digging in as the thrusting took on a more frantic pace. He felt teeth at his neck, sweat drip onto his face, but these things only fed into the heat growing in his groin. His body began to tense, meeting Blaine's momentum and he heard his own breathy gasps matched against Blaine's guttural moans. The lights behind his eyelids resembled the flames that shot through him and his only thought was of Blaine…

Kurt's next recollection was of lying flat on the wooden deck, shivering, covered with the weight and heat of another. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Blaine's face hovering close to his own.

Blaine lowered his head, pressing gentle kisses to Kurt's lips. Kurt reciprocated and asked, winded, "Was that all right?"  
"Was it all right? Oh Kurt…," Blaine laughed, and Kurt thought it was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.  


"Ouch! Damnit…" The hot water that scalded Kurt's hand broke him from his reverie. It had been seven months since he last laid eyes on Blaine, and he had used every moment to put an end to the memories.

There were times when he felt blissfully unaware of his past - when he felt okay, that he could finally move on. Those were the moments when a memory hit, igniting the initial pain all over again. More often than not it was the most painful one: hiding in the apple barrel, hearing Blaine's plans of mutiny. His reassurance to his pirate crew that his seduction of Kurt had been purely strategic. Then there were the memories that transcended painful, those that had worked their way into his heart and crushed it. The first time they made love, for one.

"Stupid, stupid," Kurt muttered under his breath, cursing himself. What had led him to believe that searching for treasure was a good idea? How could he have fallen for a man he never really knew? Worse, how could his heart still ache for such a man? Turning his back on the dishes, Kurt left the Inn's kitchen and blindly found his way to his bedroom. He did not want anyone seeing he was upset, did not need their pity. Blinking salty tears from his eyes he lay down on his bed and shut his eyes: giving into the memories, reliving each moment as if to fix them.


End file.
